


Eclipse

by reafterthought



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Story Series | Digimon World Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Freeverse, Poetry, ffn challenge: diversity writing challenge, ffn challenge: mega prompts challenge, word count: 2501-3500 words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafterthought/pseuds/reafterthought
Summary: [poetry collection] [Dawn/Dusk fusion] Once they were two worlds. Once they were one. Once, they melted together and neither was sure which story was the right one. But isn't the right story the one they make themselves?





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, f1 - poetry collection, and for the Mega Prompts Challenge, word prompt 755 - error.

They started in mirror worlds:  
opposites  
that were never meant  
to interact

But interact they did.  
And perhaps they'd misunderstood  
in the end

Or perhaps things simply changed,  
when the two worlds mixed up  
into one  
they became –  
instead of mirror images –  
two halves of a whole

Or maybe they were always  
meant to be  
one and whole.


End file.
